


The Very Thought of You (that dangerous guy)

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Closeted Character, Cute Librarian, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lots of Sex, M/M, tough mma fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman comes home after a fight to the one person who means more to him than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You (that dangerous guy)

It was early.

Around 6 am early, where the sun was beginning to rise off the horizon, deep oranges and yellows began to glare through the curtains of their apartment. Roman placed his bag near the door and kicked his shoes off of his tired feet before sliding towards the master bedroom in his socks.

The door creaked as it opened, and grays eyes came upon the most beautiful sight he's seen all week. A naked Seth laid in his bed, sheets half off of him as he snored lightly. Roman smiled as he placed his wallet and keys on the dresser then climbed over to the king sized bed and laid behind his lover.

He kissed Seth's shoulder, and then breathed in the familiar scent he hasn't smelled in weeks. He smelled of expensive Gucci cologne, and axe body wash. Another kiss was placed on Seth's bare skin, making him move against Roman in his sleep. Roman smirked at his boyfriend, and kissed near his ear this time, causing Seth to wake up, slowly and turn around.

"Romie?" he heard Seth say as those big beautiful hazel eyes found gray ones that were staring back at him. Seth touched Roman's chest to make sure he was there for real before he smiled, and wrapped his arms around him. "Roman." His voice was still full of sleep as Roman pulled him in closer so that their chests were touching. "I missed you baby." he said before a small kiss was placed on his tired lips.

"Not as much as I missed you," Roman countered between soft kisses. His hands smoothed down the curve of Seth's back before he grabbed onto his naked ass, squeezing them in both of his hands. Seth whimpered while looking deep into Roman's eyes as he was held by his man, his guy, the love of his life so tightly. Roman released one of his ass cheeks so he could place some fingers in Seth's mouth. Seth happily sucked the two digits slowly, bobbing his head up and down, getting them wet for Roman. He saw Roman smile, then release his fingers from his mouth to run them down his back.

A trail of saliva painted over Seth's tattoo before those wet fingers were placed deep inside of Seth's tight entrance. Seth's breath hitched as he was entered, but he didn't break eye contact with Roman as two damp fingers started to move deep inside. "Romie." His name was whimpered out as Seth's head fell to his shoulder. Roman grabbed one of his ass cheeks and held on, squeezing tight as his fingers buried in and out of Seth at a fast pace. Seth was helpless on top of Roman, giving himself to his boyfriend completely, for as long as he wanted it.

"Fuck look at you," Roman commented, as he watched Seth's ass bounce against his fingers. "I wanna be inside of you so bad, baby."

"Then take me... daddy." Seth lifted his head up to smirk at his partner. Roman took that as a challenge. He took both fingers out of Seth then tore his boxers down, and placed his hard dick slowly inside of Seth's prepped hole. His boyfriend moaned out loud when he felt Roman go deeper, and once he was fully inside their eyes met, and both men smiled.

"I missed you," Seth whispered while looking down at Roman. He had a black eye, and a bruise just near his lip but that never deferred Seth from him before. In fact, he had a black eye when they first met. Roman smiled back at him, and then they kissed, so softly before Roman thrusted deep inside. Seth moaned into his mouth, and when he opened his eyes he looked at the clock on the dresser. It was 6 in the morning. He was getting fucked at 6am by the man he loved more than anything in the world...

He couldn't ask for a better life.

When it was 7:30, Seth was finally allowed to go to sleep again after cumming almost three times in an hour and a half. His body laid right on top of Roman's as they slept together. His long black hair splayed across Roman's chest as they both slept until 1pm.

When it was 2, they were fucking in the shower. Roman never could get enough of Seth when he came home. Something about the adrenaline of not seeing him, mixed with how much he loved Seth, made him irresistible. Seth's back hit their stainless white tile as he was held and fucked fast and hard until orgasm number 4 hit him like a tidal wave. And underneath the soft warm shower water, he was kissed by one of the most dangerous men... in America.

At 3 they ate lunch, prepared by Seth himself while Roman read the newspaper. French bread paninis were melting underneath the grill when Seth heard Roman yelp from behind him. He turned around to see Roman upset, grabbing his phone and turning it on. Something he never did when he came home.

"Romie? What's going on?" Seth asked, coming behind his partner to look at all the messages Roman had gotten, from his parents, his friends and... his publicist.

_Roman please call me - **Mom**_

_Roman. hey its Margaret, call me back its important - **Manager.**_

_Roman, dude they know about Seth. Call me! **\- Dean.**_

Roman couldn't breathe as his phone dropped out of his hand to the floor. Seth watched it fall, then smack against the floorboards. He looked at Roman who was completely in shock still. Seth picked up the paper Roman was reading and decided to see what was wrong.

And right there on page six, was a picture of Roman kissing Seth in the middle of central park at night time. Seth couldn't believe his eyes, as he read the headline.

" **America's most dangerous MMA fighter Roman Reigns is gay?"**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Leave me a comment or kudos! -Melle


End file.
